Requiem pour un bouffon
by daedale
Summary: Lorsque Robert Baratheon avait exigé, agonisant sur son lit de mort, que le sanglier qui l'avait terrassé soit servi à ses funérailles, Cersei avait trouvé ça ridicule. (OS)


**Salutations !**

 **Ceci est mon tout premier OS posté sur le fandom de GOT (enfin !). Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ce fandom, mon objectif est atteint. Ce OS est le produit d'une nuit d'écriture intensive avec les membres du FoF et je les remercie tous pour leur contribution – surtout pour le sanglier (merci à _Fenice_ et à _Nebelsue_ !)  
J'aurais bien voulu essayer de développer d'avantage ce petit texte, ce que je ferai certainement dans un futur flou. En attendant, j'espère que ce OS vous plaira.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ l'univers de _Game of Thrones_ et ses personnages appartiennent à G.R.R Martin (Amen !) et à la chaîne HBO, les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran. Le reste est à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 66e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Nourriture"_

* * *

 **Game of Thrones**

 _Requiem pour un bouffon_

* * *

 **Q** uand on apporta le sanglier, rôti, dégoulinant de sauce et fumant encore, Cersei retroussa le nez avec dégoût. La viande empestait le thym et le vin.

Toute la salle se tut lorsqu'on apporta la bête que Robert Baratheon, roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume, avait embroché, avant de lui même finir empalé par l'animal. Le pauvre avait succombé à sa blessure, quelques nuits de cela. Le sanglier avait été rôti ce matin, pendant l'enterrement.

Fantaisie de la part de Robert que d'exiger que son ultime trophée de chasse soit servi à ses funérailles. Sa dernière, l'ultime plaisanterie d'un homme qui, à force de porter une couronne trop grande, trop lourde et trop encombrante, s'était changer en bouffon.

Les serviteurs firent glisser le chariot soutenant l'imposante bête jusque devant la table de la famille royale. Beaucoup d'invités y étant assis se sentirent soudainement mal à l'aise et leurs regards fuyants se cherchèrent entre eux, ne sachant comme réagir devant à un tel menu. Quelqu'uns demeurèrent stoïques. Les paupières de Varys ne tressaillirent même pas et les lèvres de Littlefinger réussirent à effacer l'éternel sourire que ce dernier affichait face au monde. À côté de Cersei, Tommen et Myrcella baissèrent les yeux pour ne pas affronter la figure, presque effrayante, du monstre qui avait tué leur père. Quand à Joffrey, assis au centre de la table, il contemplait le sanglier rôti avec un regard que ceux qui étaient loin, qualifieront de fierté impériale, drapée dans le manteau de noblesse des Baratheon. Mais Cersei vit que les yeux de l'adolescent habillé en souverain regardaient le sol sous le chariot, s'esquivant la vue du la bête qui avait terrassé son père.

On découpa la viande en morceaux, puis on la nappa de sauce et de légumes avant de la servir aux invités. Cersei jeta un regard indifférent à son assiette lorsqu'elle fut déposer devant elle. Les cuisiniers avaient décidément abusé du thym et du vin. À présent que la viande se trouvait sous son nez, Cersei eut envie d'écarter l'assiette et de ne pas y toucher, sinon pour manger un peu de carotte. Elle ne participerait pas à la dernière farce de Robert. Une bouchée de ce plat et son rire gras et insupportable résonnerait encore une fois dans ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de son assiette, Cersei vit la tête de l'animal. Son groin ruisselait de sauce et sa gueule était grande ouverte, tellement garnie de salade et d'herbe qu'on avait l'impression qu'il en bavait et vomissait. Le tout donnait à la bête un air joyeux et grimaçant ridicule Le regard de Cersei trébucha dans les orbites noires dont les yeux avaient été retirés avec précaution. Elle les fixa.

Il y avait quelque chose de répugnant dans ce crâne qui n'était plus que viande et sauce, voire quelque chose de grotesque. Le sanglier se tenait là, gonflé d'herbe après que des cuisines ne l'aient fourré en enfonçant leurs grosses mains dans son arrière-train de porc, arrosé excessivement de sauce qui le faisait empesté, épinglé sur un lit de légumes, le regard aveugle qui dévisageait Cersei.

Elle sourit. Le sanglier lui rappelait Robert.

Toujours souriante, la lionne Lannister découpa un bout de la viande dans son assiette et le porta à sa bouche. Elle était filandreuse et le goût remplit la bouche de la reine avec force, explosant sur sa langue et contre son palais.

Cersei avala. Elle trouva cela délicieux.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber votre lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
